Typically, hearing aids perform the main function of picking up audio signals from the environment around them, processing and amplifying the audio signals and outputting, via a receiver, otherwise referred to as a loudspeaker, acoustic signals based on these signals to a user. However, some hearing aids have the additional functionality of being configured to receive wireless signals comprising an audio component from a transmitter. For example, the wireless signals may be transmitted to such hearing aids via Bluetooth®. The transmitter may be linked to an electronic device, for example a television. In this way, using the example of a television, the audio component of the television content can be wirelessly transmitted directly to a hearing aid worn by a user. The received wireless signal is then processed and audio corresponding to the audio component of the television content is played to the user.